New Girl on Deck
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When a girl drops out of Seven Seas High, the S.S. Tipton makes a stop to pick up a new transfer student. Little do Zack and Cody know that they already have a history with this girl. Also CodyxBailey.
1. Chapter 1

Zack Martin walked into his suite to see his brother Cody sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Did you hear the news?" Cody said instead of answering the question.

"No but I bet you're going to tell me." Zack answered sarcastically.

"Ms. Tutweiller said that Emily's parents wanted her to drop out and we're picking up a new transfer student." Cody explained.

"And why should I care?" Zack asked.

"Because" Cody started "Since Emily dropped out it means that we're getting another girl."

"Or they could be trying to stick another guy in here with me." Zack countered. "That's _just_ what I need."

"Miss Tutweiller already said it was a girl." Cody responded. "Anyway you're lucky that you don't have to share a room with Woody and that you got a share a room with Bailey for a day."

"That's awesome. Did you ever get to asking Bailey out?" Zack said before changing the subject.

"I'm still on Month 3 of my Six Month Plan." Cody said.

"Right…definitely seems to be working for you. I bet you don't have the guts to just ask her out." Zack said.

"I definitely do. I'm just waiting for the right time." Cody answered.

"Doesn't it seem like the longer you wait, the more guys keep hitting on her?" Zack asked. "Dude if you don't do something quick, she's going to wind up in a long-term relationship."

"So what am I supposed to do, Love Guru?" Cody asked his brother.

"Well you can start by not bringing up that terrible movie." Zack said. "Mike Myers really let me down in that. Then you need to ask her out tonight. I hear the ship is going to be having one of their movie nights and they'll be showing P.S. I Love You."

"Well I guess that could work." Cody said as he felt the ship come to a stop. "It looks like we're here."

"Time to meet the new lady." Zack said like a suave bachelor from a movie. He began to walk towards the deck.

"You know we're picking up some passengers, too. We probably won't meet her until we have class." Cody said as he started to follow his brother.

"Well then I'll look at all of the hotties that walk onto the ship." Zack said. "That's even better, more for me to look at. You know I like seeing girls walk onto the ship."

"This makes me wonder how anyone is interested in you." Cody said.

"What can I say? The ladies love me. Like that one over there." Zack said before he pointed to a girl with wavy brown hair. She was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans.

"You know something seems familiar about her." Cody said. "Like I've met her before"

"It's probably just your imagination." Zack said before he looked back over. "Where'd she go?"

"She walked past us." Cody explained.

"Damn" Zack said as he turned around. He saw the girl do the same thing. She smiled at him before she continued walking. "Dude she smiled at me."

"You know that could mean nothing. And weren't you anxious about finding this new student." Cody said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Zack said as he ran to deck.

Once the pair of twins arrived at the deck, they saw several girls but they all seemed to be passengers.

"Maybe she missed the boat." Zack said.

"Or maybe she's already gone to class like we should be doing right now." Cody said.

"Fine, Captain Buzzkill." Zack said as he began to walk toward the classroom.

Once they arrived, Zack took a survey of the room. London Tipton, Woody Fink and Bailey Pickett were all there and so were all of the other students except Emily. But there was no Ms. Tutweiller or any new girl. He took his seat as he wondered if they were really getting a new student at all.

"Are you sure we're getting a new student?" Zack asked Cody.

"Yes I'm sure. Ms. Tutweiller told me herself." Cody answered.

"Yeah I was there, too." Bailey said as she poked into the twins' conversation.

Just then Ms. Emma Tutweiller walked into the room. Behind her was the same girl that Zack and Cody have seen a few minutes earlier.

"Good Morning Class." The teacher announced. "I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Miss Maxine Baker."

"Thank you Miss Tutweiller, but I prefer to go by Max." The girl said. Her voice sounded familiar to the twins.

Zack and Cody looked at each other for a second.

"Oh crap." Zack whispered to himself.

-----

Yes I know I used the same last name from Cheaper By the Dozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Tutweiller looked over the room. She didn't seem to notice Zack's look of shock on his face. "Well Max, I guess you'll have to sit in the only open seat." She said, talking about the one next to Zack. "Just don't let Zack influence you."

"Who knows, maybe I'll influence him." Max joked as she walked over to her seat.

"If you could, then you'll have done my job better than I have" Ms. Tutweiller said before she began to lecture on Quadratic Equations.

Max began to write a note. She passed it to Zack. "Good to see you again." It read.

Zack responded. "What are you doing here?" His note said.

Max began to think back to herself.

_Max Baker had walked into the Tipton hotel in Boston. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a knee-length skirt. As she grew older, she began to lose a few of her tomboyish traits. She still loved sports but wasn't as opposed to wearing skirts or dresses as before. She still didn't like to wear really short ones though. She looked around for any sight of the twins but didn't find them or even Mr. Moseby. She wondered where they were since the hotel actually seemed quiet and functioning. She found someone that she did know, the balding handyman, Arwin Hawkhauser. _

"_Hey Arwin, do you know where Zack and Cody are?" Max asked._

"_I'm sorry, do I know you?" Arwin asked. _

"_It's me Max. I played on your basketball team. I was only girl there." Max answered._

"_Oh now I remember you. I didn't recognize you. You look different." Arwin said. _

"_Thanks but where's Zack and Cody or even Moseby?" The girl asked again. _

"_They're all on the S.S. Tipton now. Moseby's the manager and Zack and Cody are students. Cody sent me an essay on this girl he likes' hair." Arwin answered. _

'_Okay that's creepy. Since when has Cody liked girls?' Max thought to herself before she said "Cool, where can I sign up?" _

"_Well last I heard they had no more spots for girls, so unless someone drops out, you probably wouldn't be able to get in." Arwin continued. "But they have a website. I think its sevenshighdotnet . Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to fixing this elevator."_

"_Thanks, Arwin." Max replied before she began to think to herself. 'Great I come here to confess my feelings for Zack and he's not even here. Well I guess I could try this school out. Maybe fate will decide to give me a chance. _

_A few weeks later, Max was checking her email. She noticed something from sevenseashighdotnet __. She decided to open it. _

_Dear Maxine, _

_I received your registration and was impressed by it. Up until now, we have had no openings for girls at Seven Seas High but yesterday one of our females students was forced to drop out by her parents. This means that you have been accepted. The S.S. Tipton will be in Boston tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. to pick you up. Class starts at 7:30 so don't be late. _

_Sincerely_

_Emma Tutweiller, Seven Seas High_

_Max was surprised. She had actually got in. Maybe fate was listening to her. She began to pack her things. She decided to go easy on the skirts and dresses unless she needed them. Hopefully Zack didn't already have a girlfriend and he was still interested in her. She never thought she would find herself falling for him again but somehow she did._

"I'll tell you later" She wrote.

"Zack since you and Max seem to know each other so well, maybe you should give her a tour of the ship." Ms. Tutweiller said, half wanting to get rid of Zack.

"Umm okay" Zack said as he got up and held out his hand to help Max up. The two walked out the door to the classroom.

"So where do you want to go first?" Zack asked. After asking he heard Max's stomach rumbling.

"How about breakfast? I didn't take time to eat this morning." Max said as she chuckled.

"Well since I didn't really either, I guess we can make that stop." Zack said as he directed the girl to the cafeteria.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this." Max said as she looked at the buffet. "This is so much better than high school."

"I haven't seen you since Middle School, where'd you go?" Zack asked as he got in line.

"New York. It sucks to be a Red Sox fan there. But I did get to see them win the World Series…the second time." Max replied.

"Well I guess that's better than not seeing them win." Zack said. "So you never did tell me what you're doing here."

"When I got back to Boston, I went to the Tipton, only to find that you and Cody weren't there." Max started. "I talked to Arwin and he told me that were on this boat. So I applied and a few weeks later I was accepted."

"So you didn't come here because you missed me?" Zack asked.

"Well I missed you and Cody." Max said. "I wasn't ready to make new friends without seeing my old ones first and since you were here and Tapeworm seemed to get abducted by aliens, I didn't really have any friends in Boston."

"Is that really what happened to Tapeworm?" Zack asked.

"I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me." Max answered as she began to fill her plate. She looked like she was about to ask something before she was interrupted by a big, black security guard.

"Zack, why aren't you in class" The man asked. "And who's your new girlfriend?"

"Hey Kirby, this is Max. She's a new student and an old friend." Zack explained. "Ms. Tutweiller asked me to show her around."

"Damn Zack, you work fast." Kirby said. "She's the third one this week."

"Kirby, she's not my girlfriend." Zack said as Max felt her heart sink

A few hours later, after the class had let out, Cody approached Bailey.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" Bailey asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to see _P.S., I Love You_ tonight?" Cody asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Bailey asked.

"No no, well yeah." Cody relented.

"Of course I'll go out with you." The girl said. "It took you long enough."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Cody, I've known you were interested in me for a long time. With all of the gifts you give me, I was wondering if you were ever going to get enough courage to actually ask me out." Bailey explained. "Why do you think I was willing to pretend to be your girlfriend if I didn't like you like that?"

"Because you were being nice?" Cody said. "And you always seem to be interested in other guys."

"Well I'm attracted to those guys, yes but why would I start a relationship with someone I'll never see again." Bailey further explained. "You're the only one here that I actually had feelings for. Well other than Zack but that was only when everyone else thought I was a boy."

"So when can I pick you up?" Cody asked.

"When's the movie start?" Bailey countered.

"Seven." Cody answered.

"Well how about you pick me up at 6:00. That should give us time to eat." Bailey said.

Mr. Moseby, London and Woody will appear in the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody Martin walked out of the classroom for lunch. He needed to find Mr. Moseby. He found the African-American manager of the ship on the Pool Deck.

"Mr. Moseby?" He asked.

"What is it, Cody?" The manager asked.

"I can't work tonight because I have a date." The teenager explained.

"Congratulations Cody" The older man said "With whom?"

"Bailey" Cody said.

"You know I was starting to wonder when you were going to ask her out." Moseby said.

"Does everybody know about this?" Cody asked in frustration.

"Let me say this in a way you'll understand. YES!" Moseby said, raising his voice for the last part.

Meanwhile Zack and Max had arrived back in the cafeteria for lunch. He had shown her most of the decks. This time, there were more students in the cafeteria, including Zack's Jewish companion, Woody Fink.

"Hey Zack" Woody said. He heard Zack cough. "Are you coming down with a cold?"

"No Woody, don't you have something to say to her." Zack said, motioning to Max.

"I would but I don't remember her name." Woody said.

"It's Max." The girl said.

Woody sneezed into his hand before holding it out. "Pleased to meet you, Max."

Max grabbed his wrist and shook it.

"So is she a neat freak, too?" Woody asked Zack.

"Not that I know of, but you sneezed in your hand. Most people wouldn't want to shake it after that." Zack said. "Anyway what did you come here to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell that Violet and her family will be boarding the ship." The afro-haired boy explained.

"Who's Violet?" Max asked.

"She's a girl that I dated a few weeks back." Zack answered. "Anyway Woody this is great news."

Max felt her heart sink even deeper. She decided to try to convince him not to go after this girl. "Zack, I was hoping we could do something tonight." She said.

"Well I guess we could go to the game room. They have a Wii." Zack said.

That wasn't what Max meant but she would take it. She knew if there was one way to a man's heart, it was through video games.

"But I'll need to break early to see Violet." Zack said pushing the metaphorical dagger deeper into Max's heart.

"Umm I need to go to the bathroom." Max said as she walked away. She did go to bathroom but not for the usual bathroom stuff. She found herself crying. She thought to herself, maybe she should just drop out. It would save her from more heartache. She heard someone walk into the bathroom. Maybe she should have gone into one of the stalls.

Bailey Pickett had just walked into the bathroom. She found the new girl crying.

"Hey, Max is it? What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Max said as she dried her tears. "I'm just sick of being treated like a boy."

"Why don't we go somewhere and you can tell me all about it." Bailey said as she took Max to the room she shared with London, who was currently absent from the room. "I'm Bailey by the way."

"So did you to disguise yourself as a boy? Because I know all about that." Bailey asked.

"No, but I used to be a tomboy. Up until last year, I wouldn't wear skirts or dresses at all." Max explained.

"Well I was a bit of a tomboy myself, despite having nine sisters and no brothers. I even played on the boys' baseball team. When I came here, I disguised myself as a boy because they were no girls' spots available." Bailey said. "But I think you have another problem. What's up with you and Zack?"

"Well I've known Zack since him and Cody first moved into the Tipton." Max said. "We were friends for a while until I started to feel something more. We were at a basketball game that we had just won and I kissed him. Everyone was shocked. Then the guys on the team had the idea that he should ask me on a date. I accepted because I thought it was Zack's idea. The date went well until he let it slip that it wasn't his idea. I left angrily, my feelings for him had been shattered. We remained friends, but I could tell that he liked me." Max said before stopping to take a breath. "Then my family moved to New York and somewhere along the way, my feelings returned."

Before Bailey could say anything, the door flew open. It was London Tipton.

"Oh please don't tell me I have another roommate." The Asian heiress said.

"No I was just helping Max out." Bailey explained.

London looked Max over. "Hey, weren't you the girl that always hung out with Zack and Cody at the hotel?" She asked

_'Great someone finally recognizes me and it's someone I never even talked to.'_ Max thought before saying. "Yes."

"I thought so. Man I'm good." London said.

"I should go." Max said as she began to walk toward the door. Bailey grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait." Bailey said. "After class is over, would you like to spend some girl time with me and London?"

"Sure" Max said.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" London asked.

Bailey walked over to her and whispered. "She's going through a hard time. I think she might be in love with Zack."

"You're in love with Zack?" London asked in her normal voice.

Max left the room without answering.

"London! I think she's sensitive about it." Bailey scolded. "You probably shouldn't have said that out loud."

"But why would she be in love with Zack?" London asked. "He's with a new girl every week."

"I don't know. You can't control your heart." Bailey said before taking a happier mood. "Anyway Cody finally asked me out!"

"Finally? I didn't know he liked you." London said.

Bailey couldn't help but laugh. London didn't know what she was laughing about but she decided to join in.

Max went back to the cafeteria. Zack and Woody were no longer there. She saw Cody sitting at a table with a smile on his face. She grabbed some food and sat next to him.

"Hey Cody, you look happy." Max said.

Cody turned to her. "Yeah but I'm also nervous. I've got my first date with a girl I like." He said.

"Is that the same girl that you sent Arwin an essay about her hair?" Max asked.

"Umm yes" Cody replied.

Max decided not to tell him how creepy that was. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Bailey Pickett." Cody answered. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah I just finished talking to her. I'm going to hang out with her and London after class." Max said. "And Cody there's no reason to be nervous. Just be yourself. Girls like honesty."

"She's not canceling on me, is she?" Cody asked, worried.

"I don't know but I'll remind her." Max said.

"So, how have you been doing?" Cody asked.

"I'm okay I guess" Max said not wanting to talk to him about Zack.

"So what made you decide to come here?" Cody asked.

"Well I missed you and Zack. And I thought it would fun to go to school on a boat." Max lied. "So who's this Violet girl Zack was talking about?"

"Violet Berg." Cody said.

"Of the Berg family? Zack's dating her?" Max asked, in disbelief.

"Well Zack hasn't really had a stable girlfriend. But she did like she was the one who liked him the most." Cody said. "He's also dated the dean of Harvard's daughter."

"Well thank you" Max said as she finished her food trying to not to cry.

Max wondered to herself how she would compete with that. Why would Zack want a regular girl when he could have any one he wanted.

---

I would like to note that Max has a roommate but she will not be appearing. I don't like to use OCs.


	4. Chapter 4

The last bell for the day rang at Seven Seas High, meaning the students were done with their classes. Max Baker approached Bailey Pickett and London Tipton.

"So what do you have planned for this 'girl time'" Max asked Bailey.

"Well I was thinking that the three of us could head down to the pool." Bailey suggested. "You did bring a bathing suit, right?"

"Actually no, I didn't expect there to be a pool on the boat." Max said.

"Well that's a bit of a pickle." Bailey said.

"Who said anything about pickles?" London asked, not getting the metaphor.

"Never mind, London" Bailey said before turning back to Max. "Well luckily I brought two so you can borrow one."

"Are you sure about that?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we're about the same size." Bailey said as she began to walk towards her room. The other two girls followed.

In a few minutes, London was standing a pink bikini with a matching bathing cap and Bailey was in a flowery pink one. The bathroom door was closed with Max inside.

"Come on, Max." Bailey said. "It can't be that bad."

"I just don't feel comfortable in one of these." Max said from behind the door. "I've never worn one before."

"Well you said you wanted to be treated like a girl." Bailey pointed out. "A lot of girls wear bikinis."

"Fine I'll come out." Max relented as she opened the door. She was wearing a black bikini. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Bailey said. "I kind of wished I had worn that one."

"You can wear it if you want." Max suggested.

"Oh no" Bailey said. "We've already spent enough time getting ready. We don't have much time. I have a date to prepare for."

"Good, Cody wanted to me to check to see if you were still doing that." Max said.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you but I've been waiting for Cody to ask me out for months." Bailey said as she opened the door and started to walk toward the pool.

The other two girls followed: London happily and Max nervously and reluctantly.

They arrived at the pool, which already had a few people in it. Woody was working as the towel boy since Cody had the day off.

"Hey Girls." He said. "You all look pretty, especially you, London."

"Thanks but I already knew that." London said not understanding that Woody was flirting with her.

"Is she always this shallow?" Max whispered to Bailey.

"Yup" Bailey whispered back. "You get used to it."

"Well I'm going to get in." Max said. If there was one thing that she liked to do other than dance and play basketball, it was swimming. She had never done so at the Tipton because the pool was for paying guests, employees, and residents only. She was followed by Bailey. London decided to just sunbathe.

"So do you do this often?" Max asked.

"Actually this is the first time I've ever come here." Bailey said.

"Seems silly to have this pool and not use it. Is there anywhere that I can buy a swimsuit?" Max questioned.

"You'd probably have to wait until we stop somewhere." Bailey commented.

"And when is that going to be?" Max asked.

"Well we're going to be stopping in Australia in three days." Bailey said.

"Wow that sounds cool. I've never been to another country." Max said as she got out of the pool. She walked toward the juice bar and sat down.

"Can I get a grape smoothie?" She said without looking at the bartender.

"Coming right up." Zack said as he turned around.

Max blushed. She hadn't expected Zack to be working at the bar. And she hadn't expected to be there in nothing but a bikini.

"You look really hot in that." Zack said which made her blush even more.

"Uh thanks. Bailey made me wear it." Max said.

"Well then tell her I think she has great taste." Zack said as he handed Max her smoothie.

"So you still wanna hang out tonight?" Max asked, hoping he say yes.

"That depends, will you be wearing that?" Zack asked. Max just sat there with a look of shock on her face. "I mean sure. Violet doesn't arrive till eight."

Max left when she heard him talk about Violet again. She drank down her smoothie before returning to the pool. Bailey had her back turned. "Hey Bailey?"

Bailey turned around. Instead of words, she was met with a face-full of water. "So that's how you wanna play, eh?" Bailey said as she splashed Max back.

The two continued to mess around until 5:00.

"Fiddlesticks, I gotta get ready" Bailey said as she got out of the pool. London had fallen asleep. "London, it's time to get up."

"How many times have I told you I don't want your worms?" London said, grouchily.

Max had no idea what London was talking about but decided to head back to her own room. Her roommate wasn't there so she began to get changed.

At 6:00, Cody Martin arrived at Bailey's room. He knocked on the door. Bailey came out of the room where the yellow dress that she had worn to the dance.

"You look beautiful." Cody said holding his hand out.

"Thanks" Bailey said as she took his hand and he led her to dinner.

Max entered the game room. She was wearing a green knee-length dress with a ruffled hem. She decided to do whatever she needed to do to keep Zack away from Violet without being forceful. She had learned from her mistakes when she had forcefully kissed him before. She wanted Zack to be the one to kiss her, not the only way around.

Zack looked over to make. "I never thought I would see you in a dress again." He said

"Well I decided to start dressing more like a girl." Max said "So what do you wanna do?"

"How about Air Hockey?" Zack suggested.

"Okay" Max said.

"Too bad that's not a basketball hoop on this boat." Zack said.

"Well duh." Max said. "If you missed, the ball would go to into the ocean."

"I hadn't thought of that." Zack said as he started the air hockey machine.

The game was tied at 6-6. The next to person to score would

"You're going down." Zack said.

"You wish." Max said as she the puck into his goal. "Best 2 out 3?"

Max had not so obviously let Zack win the second game so they would have to play a third. She planned to keep him playing so he would lose track of time. Unfortunately Zack had set his watch to go off at eight. Before they could finish the third game, his watch began beeping.

"Looks like I've gotta go. Time to meet Violet." The boy said, slyly.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, trying to talk him out of it. "You seem to be having a lot of fun."

"Well I do love to play games but I love to hang with the ladies more." Zack commented.

'_And what am I?'_ Max thought to herself before she said. "Zack, she's probably only going to be here for a few days."

"Well then I'll just have to cherish the days that I have." Zack said as he exited the game room. She couldn't believe how persistent Zack was. Too bad he couldn't put that much effort towards school.

About ten minutes later, Max walked out to the Sky Deck to stare at the ocean.

"I guess I'm not the only one who had this idea." She heard a male voice say a few seconds later. She turned to see a tall young man wearing a polo shirt, jeans and a baseball cap walk over to her. He seemed familiar to her, like she had seen him somewhere before.

"Yeah just watched someone I liked go after another girl" Max said. She had no idea why she was telling a stranger that.

"You remind me a lot of my ex-girlfriend, Miley." The boy said.

Max realized that she had only heard the name Miley once before. It was on TV when she watching a premiere. She suddenly realized who the person was.

"Wait a minute. You're Jake Ryan." She said.

I would like to point out that this takes place before Jake Another Little Piece of My Heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess I'm not the only one who had this idea." She heard a male voice say a few seconds later. She turned to see a tall young man wearing a polo shirt, jeans and a baseball cap walk over to her. He seemed familiar to her, like she had seen him somewhere before.

"Yeah just watched someone I liked go after another girl" Max said. She had no idea why she was telling a stranger that.

"You remind me a lot of my ex-girlfriend, Miley." The boy said.

Max realized that she had only heard the name Miley once before. It was on TV when she watching a premiere. She suddenly realized who the person was.

"Wait a minute. You're Jake Ryan." She said.

"Crap, no one is supposed to know that I'm here." Jake said.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked the movie star.

"I'm on my way to Australia for my next movie role." Jake said. "I always travel by boat because I'm afraid of flying. Promise me that you won't tell anyone I'm here."

Max suddenly had an idea. "Fine but you have to do something for me." She said.

"What? You want an autograph or a lock of my hair?" Jake said as he took out a pen and a pair of scissors.

"No, I need you to pretend to date me." Max answered.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I'm trying to make a guy jealous. We can even stage a breakup to see if he's interested." Max said. "And you don't have to be Jake Ryan. We can use whatever name you registered under."

"It was Leslie." Jake said.

"Hmm I'll just call you Les." Max said. "Now come with me."

Meanwhile Zack waited on the arrival deck. He smiled when hew saw the brunette beauty.

"There you are, Zack." Violet as she walked over to him. "I was hoping you would be here."

"Violet!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Then Violet's mother walked out.

"Hello Mrs. Berg." Zack said nervously.

"Since my daughter seems to really like and the merger with Ashton's family didn't work out, I will permit you to date her."

"Oh thank you, Mother." Violet said as she hugged Zack. "Come now. Let's get dinner."

A few hours earlier, Cody was accompanying Bailey to dinner.

"I've never been here for a date before." Bailey said.

"I gave the chef a special recipe." Cody said. "I'm hoping you will enjoy it."

"What is it?" Bailey asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Cody said. "It'll be worth the wait. So were you really waiting for me to ask you out?"

"That's why I kept hanging around those other guys. I was trying to make you jealous so you would ask me. What did you some six-month plan or something?" Bailey asked.

"No." Cody said as he started to laugh. Bailey accompanied him with laughing of her own.

Not that long after, the waiter brought out two plates with what appeared to steak covered in some sort of sauce and corn cobs.

"Cody, what is this?" Bailey said after taking a bite. She then needed a drink.

"Buffalo Steak" Cody said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's great." Bailey said. "I just wish I had ordered milk."

After they were done eating, they both got ice cream for dessert.

"We should probably get to the theatre soon." Cody said.

"We still have previews." Bailey said.

"Actually we don't. The movie's a DVD." Cody said.

"Oh in that case we better get down there." Bailey said. Cody got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up as well. "You know they say Chivalry is dead."

"I must have not gotten that memo." Cody said with a chuckle.

They got to the theatre just in time for the movie to start. They sat through the movie, they both cried at certain parts.

"This movie is so good" Cody whimpered.

Once the movie was over, for some reason everyone clapped but Cody and Bailey.

"Why are they clapping?" Bailey asked.

"I think they're used to watching plays and they think the cast can hear them." Cody explained.

"We should probably go." Bailey said as she took Cody's hand and helped him up.

"You wanna go play some video games?" Cody asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bailey said.

The restaurant was much busier when Zack and Violet walked in. A few minutes later, Jake and Max also walked in.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Zack asked. "And who's he?"

"This is Les." Max said as Jake held out his hand. "I met him on the sky deck."

Zack shook the hand. "And this is Violet" He said.

"You know since we're all here, why don't we all get one table." Violet suggested.

The other three didn't look exactly thrilled but agreed. They were seated together.

"I'm sorry sir, there's no hats allowed at the table." The waiter said.

Jake looked at Max hesitantly. "Umm let me go put it up then." He said "It's my lucky hat. I'll have a glass of water."

Jake left the table. Violet was the next to speak. "So Max, how long have you known Zack?" She asked.

"About three years now." She said looking at Zack. "I just recently became a student here."

Jake had just returned. He was wearing a black wig and a suit.

"Dude your hair looked a lot lighter under that hat" Zack commented.

"Well it probably had something to do with the hat." Jake said nervously. "So…are we ready to order?"

"Yeah I think Violet and I will share an order of lobster." Zack told the waiter.

"And for you, Miss?" The waiter asked Max.

"I think I'll the Orange Chicken with Green Beans." Max said.

"And lastly you, sir?" The waiter said, referring to Jake.

"Chicken Alfredo sounds nice." Jake said.

The waiter left to take their orders.

"So Violet, I heard that the merger between your family's company and the Regal Vinegar company fell through, what happened?" Max asked.

"Well that actually happened last time I was on the ship. It started when my ex-boyfriend gave me the Kidney of the Sea necklace. He tried to frame Zack for stealing it when he had done it all along. The rest is history." Violet said.

The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful. After they had finished eating, Violet agreed to pay the bill. Jake and Max left first. As soon as they were out of the restaurant, the two of them split because they weren't really dating.

Back in the restaurant, Violet and Zack had yet to leave.

"You know Max was looking at you kind of funny." Violet commented.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"She had a look of longing in her eyes. I think she likes you." Violet said.

"That can't be it. I mean we went out in 7th grade but she hadn't liked me like that for the rest of middle school." Zack said.

"When was the last time that you saw her?" Violet asked.

"The end of middle school: she moved away before I started High School." Zack said.

"Well she could have fallen back in love with you while she was away." Violet said.

"Well I guess I could talk to her about that. But what should I do if she says yes. I mean I like her but I didn't think she was interested." Zack said.

"That's something that you have to figure out on your own." Violet said.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack walked Violet back from the restaurant to her room.

"I had a great time." She said

"Me too." He said as he let go out of her hand.

"I would love to go out again but promise me that you'll talk to Max." Violet insisted.

"Okay I'll talk to her." Zack replied. "God, why does this thing have to be so complicated?"

"Zack, it's not as complicated as you think." Violet said.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked. "It's as complicated as the maze at Benny's."

Having never been there, Violet didn't respond. "Zack, look me and you just wouldn't work. We hardly see each other. The only way anything could work between us is if I became a student here, which is unlikely or you came with me, which is even more unlikely. But you'll see Max everyday." The girl said. "Don't get me wrong you're great for a short-term thing but it wouldn't last"

"But Max is with that Les guy." Zack responded

"No she's not." Violet deduced. "She looked like she was only with him in attempt to make you jealous. He didn't look that excited either."

"So when should I talk to her?" Zack asked.

"Not tonight." Violet said. "Wait till tomorrow."

"Okay but what are you going to do?" Zack said "What are you going to do without me?"

"Zack, guys like you are rare but there are others." She replied. "I'll find someone. Now I should probably go in."

Violet kissed him on the cheek and walked into her room.

Zack went back to his room. He stayed up a while, thinking about Max and what he was going to say to her. He was definitely confused. Max liking him didn't make sense to him. She hadn't liked him for years. Why would she start again?

Cody and Bailey returned from the game room.

"So how did you like it?" Cody asked.

"What are you referring to?" Bailey countered.

"The whole thing: The date in general." Cody answered.

"I thought it was perfect. It was everything I wanted in a date." Bailey said.

"That's great this is probably the first date I had without screwing anything up." Cody said.

"Sounds like you've been on a lot of bad dates." Bailey said.

"You haven't heard the craziest story." Cody said. "One time, they were having a pageant at the Tipton and I followed this girl I liked backstage. I had to dress up as a girl so I wouldn't be caught. Then I ended up getting entered in the pageant. I threw it for her. Her name was Rebecca and she was my first kiss."

"So that makes us a bit of a weird couple. You dressed as a girl and I dressed as a guy." Bailey said.

"Hey I didn't have much choice. Moseby would have killed me if he found me in there." Cody explained.

"I bet you looked adorable though." Bailey said. "Do you have any pictures?"

"Other than the picture Zack uses to torment me, no." Cody said.

"So I'd have to ask him then." Bailey inferred.

"Wait if you're going to see that, then you have to show me some pictures of you as a kid as well." Cody said.

"I can do that but let's wait until tomorrow." Bailey said.

"Okay fine but I believe I owe you this." Cody said before kissing Bailey on the lips.

"I guess that was my kiss goodnight." Bailey said as she entered her room.

Cody walked back to his room. It seemed Woody's Gaspod was set to Sweet Home Alabama. "Woody, are you even from Alabama?" He asked

"Nope but I went there for Space Camp once." Woody said before he resumed.

The next morning, Max woke up. It was Saturday so she wouldn't have to go to school. The fake date last night didn't exactly go as planned. She wasn't sure if she had made Zack jealous or not. The fact that Jake seemed hung up on his ex didn't seem to help either. Maybe she could try talking to Zack again.

"Hey new Roomie!" Max's roommate Addison screamed as she walked in.

"What happened to you?" Max asked.

"I just ate the strawberry pancakes at the breakfast bar They're so good you should try them especially with the whipped cream and syrup." Addison rambled.

"Uhh, Addison I think you had too much sugar." Max said.

"Don't be silly you can never have too much sugar I feel really good. Maybe I should go see Woody. I hear he likes me Do you know?" The hyperactive girl asked.

"Umm I just got here yesterday and haven't really talked to him much." Max said.

"Well I just gotta go see for myself then bye" Addison said as she ran out of the room.

"That girl needs to lay off the sugar." Max said to herself. She looked around the room and saw that the bikini she had borrowed from Bailey was still hanging in the bathroom. She guessed that if she was going to talk to Zack, she could get some swimming in as well.

Within a few minutes Max walked out of her room and to the pool. She seemed more confident than the day before. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into Violet.

Violet was sitting at the bar with Zack working. "There she is" Violet said. "Wow she looks good in a bikini."

"Well maybe you need to give us some time alone." Zack said. "And I know."

Violet walked away from the bar.

Max had just turned her head and saw Violet leaving the juice bar. She then walked over to the juice bar. "Can I get something with mangos in it?" Max asked.

"Sure but first we need to talk." Zack said as he put fruit in the blender.

"About what?" Max asked nervously.

"Violet noticed the way you were looking at me last night." The blonde boy said.

"I was looking at you the way I normally do." Max said.

"Max there's no need to pretend." Zack said. "I know you like me."

"What makes you think that? Besides I have a boyfriend now." Max lied.

"Really, it didn't look like you were very interested in him last night." Zack commented.

"Alright, alright, I like you. It's not like it will change anything." Max admitted.

"Why wouldn't that change anything?" Zack asked. "A confession like that changes everything."

"What is it going to break you and Violet up? You don't even like me like that." The brunette girl, putting her hands on her hips.

"I've liked you ever since our date." Zack said.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" Max asked.

"Because I thought you weren't interested. Last time we saw each other, you weren't exactly interested in dating." Zack said as he poured the liquid into a cup.

"Well things change. I wanted us to go out last night." Max said angrily

Instead of answering, Zack just leaned over the bar and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but accepted the kiss and kissed back. She even opened her mouth so could fight with his tongue.

"It's about time that those two got together." Cody said as he picked up a towel.

"Yeah I agree with you and I just met her." Violet said.

"So you're not upset about this?" Cody asked.

"No me and Zack already talked about this. It was my idea in the first place." The rich girl said.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until Max broke off, panting.

"You know you're a much better kisser than you were before." Zack commented.

"Well your first kiss is never the best one." Max said. "But I would say that is this was."

"So I take it you want to go out tonight?" Zack asked.

"I would love to." Max responded as she took a drink of her smoothie. "Just come by whenever you want to pick me up."

I changed my mind about Max's roommate when I thought it would be a funny encounter.


	7. Chapter 7

"So why don't you have a roommate?" Max said from inside Zack's room. It had been two days since they had started dating. They would be arriving in Australia shortly.

"Well Bailey was my roommate. But she was forced to move out when everyone found out she was a girl." Zack answered. "Apparently no other guys applied."

"Well that must be nice." Max said.

"How's having Addison as a roommate?" Zack asked.

"She's cool when she's not hyped up on sugar." Max answered. "So I need to do some shopping when we get to Australia."

"I thought you didn't like shopping." Zack said.

"I'm not as against it as I was before. And I need to buy my own swimsuit. I don't want to keep using Bailey's" The girl responded.

"Well in that case I'll come with." Zack said. "I'd love to see you model swimwear."

"You know if we weren't dating and I wasn't madly in love with you, I would probably hit you." Max replied.

"But you are, right?" Zack asked.

"Definitely." Max said as she gave him a smooch.

"Guess I'm lucky then." Zack said.

"I wouldn't say that." Max said as she started to tickle him.

After she stopped and Zack was done giggling, the boat came to a stop. "Guess we better get going." He said as he got up.

"So what are these trips like?" Max asked.

"Well Ms. Tutweiller always tries to make them educational. So usually fails because she has to control London."

"Why is she so hard to control?" Max asked.

"She tries to run away a lot." Zack said as he opened the door to the cabin. "Ladies first."

"Since when have I been a lady?" Max asked.

"Since you started kissing me" Zack responded, which got him a light punch on the arm.

They met up with Cody and Woody in the hall. As they entered the main deck, they saw Mr. Moseby.

"Now you boys behave." Moseby said.

"I'm a girl." Max said. "How many times are you gonna do this?"

"Well you did come out of the boys' wing." Moseby said.

Max walked off and she was followed by Zack, Cody and Woody.

Cody went over to Bailey as Zack and Max headed towards the shops.

"So do you think we'll see any Kangaroos?" Zack asked.

"Not unless you go to the zoo." A male Australian voice said.

Zack and Max turned around to see a tall teenager with an afro. He had to be at least six feet tall. The two of them immediately recognized him.

"Tapeworm?" They both said at once.

"Hey mates" Tapeworm said. "What's up?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Zack asked.

"Well when you live here for two years, it just grows on you." Tapeworm said. "What are you two doing here? And where's Cody."

"We're here on the S.S. Tipton." Max explained "And Cody is with his girlfriend."

"Cody's got himself a sheila? Good for him." Tapeworm said.

"Could you please talk in a way we can understand?" Zack asked.

"Sorry, like I said you start to talk like this after being here a while. So what are you doing right now?" The currently Australian boy said.

"Well we were going to do some shopping" Max said.

"Can I come?" Tapeworm asked.

"Well it's kind of a couple thing." Max explained. "Maybe we can do something later."

"You two are dating again?" Tapeworm asked. "Never thought I'd see that."

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later" Zack said as he started to walk away with Max. "Well that solves one of life's mysteries."

"Yeah now we know he didn't drop off the face of the earth. He's just on the other side of it." Max said.

"So you ready?" Zack said as he noticed a boutique.

"I didn't know that London owned a boutique in Australia." Max said.

"I didn't know I have a boutique in Australia." London said as she walked up behind them. She then walked in.

"Apparently she didn't either" Zack commented as he and his girlfriend entered. "So you see anything you like?"

"I see a few actually. How many are you paying for?" Max asked.

"Who said I was paying for any?" Zack asked.

"I did, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" Max asked in a sweet tone.

"Fine I'll pay as long as you stop talking like that." Zack relented. "You can get 2 and none of the really expensive ones. And I get to decide one of them."

"Deal" Max said as she held out her hand. Zack took the hand and shook it.

Max grabbed a green bikini off the rack and entered the changing rooms. She emerged wearing it not long after.

"Definitely like that one." Zack said.

"Well this isn't one of the one you get to choose from." Max said.

Max grabbed a few other swimsuits, mostly one-pieces and tankinis. She brought each one until Zack finally decided on a black one-piece. She took both garments to the register and Zack paid for them.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Zack asked as he walked out of the boutique.

"How about we sample some of the local cuisine?" Max suggested.

"Might as well. It's either that or we eat on the boat." Zack said.

The pair went to see if Tapeworm was still around. He happened to be staring at the boat.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Just admire this fine piece of maritime engineering." He said. "And waiting for you to come out."

"That's the Tapeworm that we know." Zack said. "So you know any good places to eat around here?"

Tapeworm took them a local restaurant.

Zack ordered some shrimp on the barby. "What's a Boston Bun?" He asked. "I'm from Boston and I've never heard of it."

"It's a spiced bun covered in coconut icing." The waitress said.

"Sounds good." Zack said. "I'll take one of those too."

A few minutes after they ordered, Cody and Bailey walked into the restaurant.

"Hey there's Zack and Max and OH MY GOD IT'S TAPEWORM!" Cody said before raising his voice.

"Who's Tapeworm?" Bailey asked.

"He's a friend we met at that same time as Max. He went to Math Camp with me. We haven't seen him since 7th grade." Cody explained.

"Well why don't we see if we can go sit with them?" Bailey suggested.

A few seconds later, the two walked to the table.

"Look who's here?" Cody announced.

"Ay Cody." Tapeworm said.

"Why do you have an accent?" Cody asked.

"Cause I live here now." Tapeworm answered. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah this is Bailey." Cody introduced.

"Howdy" Bailey said. "So can we join you?"

"I don't see why not." Tapeworm said. "So Cody, have done any good math lately?"

"Can we please not talk about math?" Zack asked, exasperated. "I want to enjoy this meal."

"Fine." Tapeworm said. "So Zack, how long have you two been going out?"

"About two days." Zack replied. "Is there a special term for that?"

"No I don't think there is." Max answered. "But this is the 3rd anniversary of our first date."

"I don't think that counts unless you have continuously dated for three years." Tapeworm said. He then scratched his nose.

"Why did your family move to Australia?" Cody asked Tapeworm.

"My dad's biscuit factry was moved Down Under." Tapeworm said.

"Biscuits? I thought your dad made cookies." Zack said.

"That's what they call cookies down here." Bailey responded. "So have decided to do your project on?"

"What was it again?" Zack asked.

"You need to pick an attraction and write a report on it." Cody told them.

"How about that Giant Guitar?" Max suggested.

"You mean the Golden Guitar?" Tapeworm asked. "It's a symbol of Australian country music."

"Yeah let's go with that" Zack agreed.

"So did you guys hear that Jake Ryan is filming a movie here?" Max said.

"How did you know that?" Zack asked.

I apologize to Australians offended by this chapter. Also I know the ending to this chapter sucks. I just couldn't think of a better one.


	8. Chapter 8

Carey Martin walked into the lobby of the Tipton hotel. She was planning her morning rehearsal in the lounge.

"Hello Carey" The manager, Esteban Ramirez said.

"Hey Esteban, I'm just preparing for my rehearsal." Carey said.

"Arwin said he needed to talk to you." Esteban told her.

Arwin and Carey had been dating for the last three months. Whenever he could, he came to her shows. It seemed like a lot less needed to be fixed since Zack and Cody left the hotel.

"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?" Carey asked.

"No, he just said he'd be in the lounge." Esteban said.

Carey walked into the lounge. Arwin was in the middle of the stage, on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Carey asked.

He pulled out a little box. "Carey Martin, will you marry me?" He said.

"One you're supposed to be on one knee." Carey as Arwin repositioned himself. "And I need to talk to the boys first."

"I have a webcam that we can talk to them with!" Arwin said. "It's in my office."

"That would work." Carey said as she began to walk toward Arwin's office.

Back in Australia, Cody was checking the email on his laptop before bed. Suddenly a new video message opened up. Woody was helping London with her web show.

"Cody?" Carey asked on screen.

"Mom? Yes I am wearing clean underwear." Cody said.

"That's good but that's not why I'm calling. I have something important to talk about." Carey said. "Is your brother there?"

"No but I can get him." Cody said. "Wait there."

Cody left his room and went across the hall to Zack's room. Since Zack never locked his door, he walked in right in. Zack and Max were cuddling on one of his beds.

"Ahem" Cody said.

"Don't you ever knock?" Zack asked as he turned to Cody.

"I stopped knocking when I realized you never lock your door." Cody said. "Anyway Mom wanted to talk to us."

"I'm wearing clean underwear!" Zack shouted which caused Max to giggle.

"She said it was important." Cody said. "Max you can come too."

"Okay." Max said as she separated from Zack and got off the bed. Zack got off too and began to walk toward Cody's room. They saw the video of Carey.

"It's pretty late here, Mom." Zack said. "So what is it?"

"Arwin just proposed to me." Carey said. "And I need to know what you think before I say yes."

"I think you and Arwin are good together." Zack said.

"I like Arwin better than that Harvey guy." Cody said. "You have my blessing as long as you wait till we get back."

"Arwin they said yes!" Carey shouted. A sound of something hitting the floor was heard.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Apparently Arwin fainted again. I finally got him to stop doing that when we kiss." Carey said. "Anyway I should go. It was nice to see you again, Max. So how do I turn this thing off?"

"Press the big black button." Cody instructed as the video closed.

"Wow I never thought that Mom and Arwin would be getting married." Zack said.

"Well I should probably head back to my room." Max said as she gave Zack a kiss goodnight.

"I should go tell Bailey." Cody said as he left the room.

In Bailey and London's room, London was shooting her show.

"Hi everyone, today we have a super special guest. Please welcome Jake Ryan!" London said as Jake walked into the view of the camera. Apparently London had found out that he was on the boat and in exchange for not telling anyone he would appear on her show. Woody activated the applause machine.

"Hi London." Jake said.

"So Jake what are you doing here in Australia?" London asked.

"I'm filming a new movie. This one's called a comedy called John Tucker Down Under. It's a sequel to John Tucker Must Die." Jake said.

"But if John Tucker died, how can there be another one?" London asked.

"He didn't die." Bailey said from her bed.

"Let's go to questions" London said as she suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Bailey answered door. "Hey Cody" She said.

"Bailey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cody asked.

"Sure let's head out to the sky deck." Bailey said as she left the room.

"And that was my old producer Cody." London said continuing the show. "So Woody do we have any questions for Jake?"

"Hannahlover43 wants to know what ever happened to your movie with Mikayla." Woody said.

"Well it turned that we weren't allowed to shoot in Antarctica." Jake said.

"Excellent question." London said. "Any others?"

"Jacobblackbird wants you to address the rumor that you're replacing Robert Pattinson is the next Twilight film." Woody said.

"No I will not be replacing Rob." Jake said.

"And we have time for one more question." London said.

"Willferal wants to know if you'll ever be releasing an album." Woody read.

"Sorry I can't sing." Jake answered. "Music's definitely something I won't be doing."

"And that's all the time we have for this show. I would like to thank Jake Ryan and of course me. Yay me!" London said as Woody shut off the camera.

"So are you going to hold up your end of the bargain?" Jake asked.

"Fine I won't tell anyone you were a passenger." London said. "You can go."

Cody and Bailey arrived at the sky deck.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bailey asked.

"I just learned that my mom is getting re-married." Cody said.

"Didn't your mom come by while I was away one time?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah her and my dad." Cody confirmed.

"So do you know the guy she's marrying?" Bailey asked.

"Well she's getting married to Arwin." Cody said.

"The handyman at the hotel?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah that's him. We met his cousin Milos." Cody said.

"So how do you feel about it?" Bailey questioned.

"I think I'm okay with it." Cody said. "Arwin's a pretty cool guy."

"So did you want me to go with you to the wedding?" Bailey asked.

"Well it will be after the school year ends." Cody said before having a moment of realization. "What are we going to do when the school year ends?"

"Hmm I don't know" Bailey said. "I guess we'll have to figure something out later."

About an hour earlier, Max knocked on Zack's door. She was wearing a blue sweater and jeans because it was still a little cold in Australia.

"It's open!" Zack yelled.

Max opened the door and saw Zack wearing only a towel. She blushed when she saw this.

"Uh Zack maybe you should put some clothes on." Max said.

"Sorry about that. I'm used to Cody coming in." Zack said before he grabbed some clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

Max looked around the mess that was Zack's room. She wondered how anyone could live like that. This was Zack she was talking about so he probably knew exactly where everything was. As messy as it was had a feeling of Zack to it.

Zack stepped out wearing his baggy skater clothes that she was used to. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I was hoping we could stay here and spend some time alone." Max said.

"Okay what did you have in mind?" Zack asked.

Max sat down on the bed. "Why don't we just sit here?" She said

Zack sat down next to her. "So you wanna talk about anything?" He said.

"Well I noticed how messy your room is?" Max said.

"Do you want me to clean it?" Zack asked.

"No, it reminds me of you." Max said. "Asking you to clean it would be like asking you to change and I like you just the way you are."

Zack put his arm over her shoulder. "Well I like you the way you are too."

"You know it's kind of hot in here. Can you help me with my sweater? Just the sweater." The girl said.

"Fine you need to lift your arms then." Zack instructed as she did so. He pulled the sweater off revealing a black tank top. "It definitely is hot in here."

"Well all we're going to do now is cuddle." Max said as she leaned against him.

Then the door flew open.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed and Zack and Max were still going strong. It had been Zack's longest relationship so far. Soon the S.S. Tipton's teen cruise to Hawaii would begin. The cruise would end with a special concert featuring Hannah Montana.

"So are you excited?" Zack asked Max.

"Not really. I'm not a crazy fan of Hannah. I like her music but I wouldn't be upset if I didn't get to see the concert. I like to treat everyone the same regardless of their status." Max said.

"That's a good way to think about it." Zack said.

"Now Bailey on the other hand, is going crazy. Your brother better do whatever he can to get her tickets." Max said.

"You know we met Hannah at the hotel." The boy commented. "She even ate cake off my shirt."

"Yeah I heard about that. The week I go out of town, a celebrity comes to the hotel." Max mused.

"Well you did get to meet Jake Ryan." Zack said. "You even went on a date with him."

Max had eventually told him that Les was really in fact Jake Ryan.

"You know that was only an attempt to make you jealous. It wasn't even a real date." Max answered. "So we have some time before all of the other teens arrive. What do you wanna do?"

"How about we go get lunch?" Zack suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Max said.

---

Meanwhile in New York, Justin Russo was watching his sister Alex do homework. Their little brother was visiting their grandma.

"Would you stop?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"But it's so much fun. Like a new reality show that I've never seen." Justin said.

"I so wish I could turn you into a goat right now." Alex said.

Just then their father, Jerry walked in with the mail. "Let's see we have a letter for Justin and letter from your school."

Justin looked at the letter. "It's from that essay contest I entered." He said as he opened it. "Winner! I won a trip to Hawaii with one guest on the S.S. Tipton's Teen Cruise, ending with 2 tickets to the Hannah Montana concert."

"I'm going to Hawaii!" Jerry shouted.

"Dad it's the teen cruise." Justin remarked.

"I'm going to Hawaii!" Alex screamed.

Jerry had opened the other letter. "You're not going anywhere Missy. This letter says you're missing 14 assignments. Maybe Justin can take Harper." He said before entering the kitchen.

"Wow I definately don't want to go with Harper." Justin said.

"And you won't be." Alex said with a smirk.

"Mom and Dad will never let you." Justin remarked.

"Mom and Dad won't know or even know that I exist." Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Justin said before something clicked. "Oh no."

By then it was too late to stop her. "Until I say when, make me Mikayla again." She said.

Alex's clothes transformed into a more stylist look. "Ooh I look good." She said. The only downside to the spell was couldn't use magic because Mikayla wasn't a wizard.

"Alex you know this didn't work last time. You were a one-hit wonder and got dropped by your label with no money. Not to mention that movie didn't work." Justin reminded her. "Hannah beat you fair and square."

"Well I'm not trying to be a popstar this time." Mikayla said. "I just want to go on that cruise and maybe I can show Hannah up."

Just then, Jerry returned from the kitchen. "Justin, who's your friend?" He asked.

"I'm Mikayla Martinez." The girl said. "Justin asked me if I wanted to go on the teen cruise with him."

Because Jerry and his wife Theresa paid absolutely no attention to pop music, they had no idea who Mikayla was. They wouldn't know who Hannah Montana was if it weren't for her movie Indiana Joanie.

An hour later, the shipped docked in New York. Justin and Mikayla entered the elevator. Several whispers were heard as she entered the ship.

"Justin Russo!?" Mr. Moseby called.

Justin raised his hand and Moseby walked over to him. "There's our contest winner… My god you're Mikayla."

"Hey how's it going?" Mikayla said smoothly

"You should have called to tell us that you were coming. We could've prepared a suite for you." Moseby said.

"That's okay. I'll just stay with Justin. He is the one who invited me." Mikayla said.

"Very well, if there's anyone you need feel free to ask." Moseby said as he led the pair to their room. It happened to be the infirmary. "Oh by the way Justin, I'll be teaching a marine biology class."

"That sounds great" Justin said

"Wait this is our room?" Mikayla asked in shock.

"Well I supposed to could bump you two up to first class." Moseby said.

"That would be great." Mikayla said as Moseby led them to another fancier room. He then returned to the lobby.

"Man I missed being treated like this." Mikayla said.

"I have to admit that this is better." Justin said. "But that still doesn't excuse you turning yourself into another person!"

"Well maybe now you'll actually get to meet London Tipton." Mikayla said.

---

On the pool deck, Max walked over Zack at the juice bar. "Hey Zack there's a rumor that Mikayla is also on the ship." She said.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"She sings our song." Max reminded him.

"I thought _Our Song_ was by Taylor Swift" Zack said.

"No our song: _If Cupid Had a Heart._" Max clarified.

"Oh, I never could remember who sang that song. I knew it was some one-hit wonder." Zack said. "So what is she doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Max said.

---

Elsewhere, Bailey ran over to Cody in the arcade deck.

"Cody, guess what?" Bailey asked

"You're moving to Boston after the school year is over?" Cody guessed.

"No but I should consider that." Bailey said. "Anyway Hannah Montana is going to be on the teen cruise!"

"You know me and Zack met her in Boston." Cody said.

"Then you have to get me tickets to her show. If you did, I swear to God, I would marry you." Bailey said.

"I'm not sure that's legal but I'll see what I can do." Cody said.

---

That night, over in Los Angeles, Miley Stewart was preparing herself to board the teen cruise to Hawaii.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She said.

"You know that you probably won't be able to do anything since you're going to be Hannah the whole time." Her father, Robby Ray said.

"They're not going to be that crazy." Miley said as she put her blonde wig on, completing her transformation into Hannah Montana.

"I have to go with your dad on this one." Her best friend, Lilly Truscott, also known as Lola Luftnagle said. "Remember when you decided to go to that water park as Hannah to avoid the lines. You didn't even get to go on any of the rides."

"Well the S.S. Tipton is mostly for rich people. There won't be anyone like that." Miley said. "These people are more sophisticated."

"Well I'm not too thrilled about this." Robby said. "You know I get sea sick on boats."

"Oh Daddy, you'll be fine." Miley said as the limo came to a stop. She opened the door to find the dock surrounded by thousands of fans She quickly shut it. "Sweet Niblets."

Kirby knocked on window. "I'll escort you to the ship Miss Montana." He said.

"Oh thank you God." Miley said as she, Robby, and Lilly exited the car.

Kirby cleared a path to the elevator. Robby went straight to his room in first class.

On the main deck, Cody and Bailey were waiting with at least dozen others. "So are you sure that you know her?" Bailey asked

"Yes she even ate cake off of Zack's shirt." Cody said

"That's a little strange." Bailey said as the elevator rang and the doors opened. "It's Hannah Montana!"

The teens started to stampede as Cody was pushed aside against a wall.

So this is my version of Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. I didn't use Max Russo for obvious reasons and I don't really like him anyway. I decided that it would be interesting if Alex was really Mikayla because it could bring interesting situations between her and Hannah/Miley.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikayla exited her room; she decided to check out the pool. She had seen all of the crazy fans that Hannah had. No one other than Mr. Moseby seemed to care that she was there. Maybe he was a fan or something. She didn't seem to have many left but she had literally disappeared for 2 years. She went over to the juice bar.

"Can I get some pomegranate juice?" She asked.

"Coming right up." Zack said as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey you're kind of cute, Zack" She said to him, reading his name tag.

"Thank you but I have a girlfriend." Zack responded.

"Where is she?" Mikayla asked.

"Right behind you." Max said, appearing behind the girl with red hair extensions.

"I'm sorry for flirting with your boyfriend." Mikayla said. "So what's your name?"

"It's Maxine but everyone calls me Max." The brunette said. "So we were wondering what you're doing here."

"Well I came here with my friend Justin." Mikayla answered.

"You know _If Cupid Had A Heart _is our song." Max mentioned.

"Well it's nice to know that someone stills remembers me." Mikayla said. "Everyone else seems to be more focused on Hannah."

Mr. Moseby walked over to Hannah Montana's room. Kirby was standing in front of the door trying to block the teens from entering.

"Hello Kirby" Moseby said as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Hannah say.

"Marion Moseby, the cruise director." Moseby said.

Hannah opened the door to let him inside.

"I'm sorry about all of the hubbub but you must be used to it." He said after walking in.

"Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I like it." Hannah said as she started to eat an apple from the fruit basket.

"Well can deliver any meals to your room and if you need any time to yourself, just call the front desk." Moseby said. "We of the S.S. Tipton are so proud to have both you and Mikayla here.

Hannah spit the apple out of her mouth. "Ship director say what?" She asked. "You didn't tell me that Mikayla was going to be here."

"Well she came at the last minute. She didn't even call. She just showed up with the winner of our essay contest." Moseby said. "Luckily we had enough time to change her room."

"Well that certainly is a surprise." Hannah said through her teeth.

"You probably won't even see her." Lola commented. "with all of the fans constantly crowding your room and all."

"Indeed." Moseby said as he left the room.

Justin Russo walked onto the sky deck's paleontology exhibit. While he was looking around, he saw London Tipton walk onto the same part.

"Now who's going to help me with project on fossils, whatever those are." She thought out loud.

Justin hid at first but then realized that it might be a chance to talk to her.

"I know a lot about fossils." He said.

"Who are you? Do you work here?" London asked.

"No I'm Justin Russo. I'm a passenger." The boy said. "But I'll only help you if you go out with me."

Justin wondered why he had said something like that and expected to be slapped in the face. He was shocked when she said. "Okay but you better be a good kisser."

"So when should I pick you up." Justin asked.

"You don't have to pick me up but let's eat now." London said. Justin grabbed hand and took her to the restaurant.

Mikayla watched Justin, walk with London. "My God it actually worked." She said.

"Do you know him?" Max asked.

"Yeah that's the guy that I came here with." Mikayla answered. "He seemed really interested in meeting London."

"I see." Zack said from behind the bar. "So what happened to you? You haven't really done anything in two years."

"Well I was spending time to myself, after my label dropped me and all." Mikayla lied. "I haven't really been able to find a new one."

"Are you opening for Hannah or something?" Zack asked.

"No I'm here on vacation." Mikayla said trying to be calm. "Enough with the questions."

Before she could get an answer, she was interrupted by a flash. When she came out of her daze, she saw a paparazzo looking at her with a smile.

"Damn it." Mikayla yelled. "Can't you go bother someone else."

"Hannah's locked in her room." The man said as he took another picture of her.

"Leave her alone." Zack said. "Or I'll tell my boss that you're harassing the passengers."

The paparazzo walked away not looking happy.

"Do those people have souls?" Max asked.

"I don't know but why would he want a picture of me anyway?" Mikayla questioned.

"Maybe because you were out of the public eye so long." Max guessed.

"Well then it's a good thing that they didn't get a picture of me and Justin." Mikayla said. "Oh no."

"What?" Zack asked.

"I have a feeling he might see London and Justin." Mikayla said.

"Well if they're on a date, they can't say anything that isn't true." Zack said.

"We maybe we should go down there just in case." Max suggested.

"I can't" Zack said.

"Then we'll just go, bye Zack." Mikayla said as she and Max left.

"Damn it." Zack said.

Hannah took out the phone and called the desk

"Marion Moseby." Moseby answered.

"Hey Mr. Moseby. Do you think you can reserve the restaurant for me and Lola?" The popstar asked.

"I can make it so no one else can get in but I can't kick people out." Moseby said.

"Is it busy?" Hannah asked

"At this time of night it shouldn't be." Moseby said.

"Okay we'll be right down." Hannah said as she hung up the phone. "Come on Lilly, let's go."

Zack walked into the restaurant that was essentially empty except for London, Justin, Max and Mikayla.

"I'm sorry sir but the restaurant is closed." The host said.

"I'm with them." Zack said pointing to Max and Mikayla.

The host looked at the girls and they nodded. He let Zack through.

"Why is the restaurant closed?" Zack asked.

"We're not sure." Max said. "It was open when we got here."'

Then they saw Hannah Montana and her friend Lola Luftnagle walk in, the waiter was shocked and tripped causing the cake that London had ordered to go flying at Zack

"Why is it you're always covered in cake?" Hannah said before noticing Mikayla. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation. Last I checked it was a free country." Mikayla scoffed.

"You know I was seriously happy this day was going. The part where I didn't see you." Hannah said.

"Well if you wanted your show to be worth going to you would ask me to be your opening act. Or better yet, you can be my opening act."

"ENOUGH!" Max yelled. "You two have no reason to hate each other!"

"That girl is crazy." Lola whispered to Zack.

"That girl happens to be my girlfriend." Zack whispered back.

"She started it." Hannah said.

"Do I have to lock you two in the same room until you settle your differences?" Max asked in frustration.

"Trust me, she'll do it." Zack said.

"So let's talk. Why do you two hate each other?" Max said.

"I don't know." Mikayla said.

"Well I wanted to be friends with her and she shot me down." Hannah said.

"That's a start, Mikayla, why did you do that?" Max asked.

"My label wanted me to be the anti-Hannah." Mikayla explained. "They said it was okay to be friends with her on-screen but told me not to off-screen."

"Isn't that the same label that dropped you?" Max asked. "The label that only gave you one hit song."

"Wow. The people at my label were pricks." Mikayla said. "I guess that gives me no reason to not be friends with you."

"Tell me something I don't know." Hannah said.

"That would make a good song title." Mikayla said.

"You know what I think I will let you open the show for me." Hannah said.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather stay out of show business." Mikayla said.

"Hannah can do me a favor?" Zack asked.

"How many tickets do you need?" Hannah asked.

"Just two. They're for my brother and his girlfriend. She's a big fan." The boy said.

"Aww that's sweet." Lola said.

Suddenly Hannah's phone rang. "Hello. No way! That sucks. I'll find someone. Bye" She chatted.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"One of my backup dancers has the flu and can't make it to Hawaii. Now I need to find a new one." Hannah answered

"Max can do it. She's a really good dancer." Zack suggested.

"I guess I could." Max said.

"I need to use the little girl's room." Hannah said as she got up and walked into the restaurant's bathroom. She hadn't seen anyone else in the restaurant, so it should have been empty. She removed her wig and began to wash her face.

Suddenly one of the stall doors opened and London walked out.

Justin and London's date will be covered in the next chapter. I included the bickering between Hannah and Mikayla with some reconsiliation. After all Mikayla has to go back to being Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

"London, I can explain." Miley said.

"I don't care that hair is brown." London said. "If I didn't have such perfect hair already, I would go blonde too."

London walked out of the bathroom.

"Well apparently I dodged a bullet there." Miley said as she put her wig back on.

London walked back over to Justin.

"So what do you think of this date?" Justin asked.

London thought back to the beginning of the date.

Justin walked with her into the restaurant.

"So how do you like living on a boat?" Justin asked.

"I hate it. I have to share a room with a farm girl." London said.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Justin says. "Do you come here often?"

"Actually I've never been here. I haven't been on any dates since Italy." London said.

"Well someone like you should go out more often." Justin said.

"Ms. Tipton do you know you want to order?" The waiter asked.

"Do you have fried chicken? I love fried chicken." London said.

"Certainly Miss Tipton" The waiter said. "And what to drink?"

"Vitamin Water." London said.

"And you, sir?" The waiter asked Justin.

"How about Roast Duck with green tea." Justin said.

The waiter left. "So I noticed your order was pretty simple." Justin said.

"I eat fancy food all the time." London said. "I wanted something different."

"Well that's definite interesting." Justin said.

"So Justin, why don't tell me something about yourself." The heiress said. Before Justin could answer, her phone beeped. "Hold that thought. I gotta meet this essay contest winner so I can get a picture with him."

"London, I'm right here." Justin said.

"Huh?" London said, confused.

"I'm the essay contest winner." Justin said.

"Ohhh so I guess you can let go of that thought." London said.

Justin wasn't quite sure what she meant. "Well I'm from New York. My parents own a Sub restaurant."

"Oh your parents own Subway?" London asked.

"No." Justin said.

"Jersey Mike's?" London asked.

"No but we met him once. It's just a local sub place." Justin said.

"Well that still makes you an heiress like me." London said.

"Actually for males the term is heir." Justin says.

There was an akward silence before the food arrived.

"Well let's eat." London said as she began to eat her fried chicken.

Just then, Justin noticed Mikayla and another girl walk in.

"Wow that girl looks just like that Mikayla girl that was popular a few years ago." London said.

"That's because it is her." Justin said.

"Waiter! I want some cake." London said.

Back in the present

"I never did get that cake." London said.

"Sorry Ms. Tipton I'll get you another piece." The waiter said.

"Other than no cake, it's been pretty nice." London said.

Hannah walked out of the bathroom and returned to the table. "So if your girlfriend's going to be dancing for me, you'll probably need a ticket too." She said as she grabbed a ticket and backstage pass for Zack.

"How did you know she was my girlfriend?" Zack asked, blushing slightly.

"Well for one you just told me." Hannah said. "Second you're looking at her more than the rest of us."

"Well I'm lucky to have him." Max said as she hugged Zack.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Hannah asked.

"Well we got a pool, hot tub, arcade and a new indoor basketball court." Zack said.

"All of those sound fun even though I suck at sports." Hannah said. "I don't suppose that either of you saw my tennis match.

"That was so funny." Max said, chuckling "That had to be the first time I've ever seen someone get caught in a net."

"A simple yes would have done." Hannah said.

"Sorry." Max said.

"So maybe we should order some food instead of just talking." Mikayla said.

"That's the first good idea I've heard from you." Hannah said.

An hour later, Zack went to Cody's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Zack?" Cody asked.

"I have something for you but maybe you should be a little nicer." Zack said.

"Won' you come in, dear brother." Cody said to his twin.

"Okay never do that again." Zack said as he entered.

"So what do you have for me?" Cody asked.

"A present, it's the least I could do for using up your cash card." Zack said as he pulled out a pair of tickets and backstage passes and handed them to Cody.

"How did you know that I wanted these?" Cody asked.

"Bailey's not very good at keeping secrets when it comes to Hannah Montana." Zack said.

"And how did you get them?" Cody asked.

"From Hannah. Me, Max and Mikayla met her and her crazy-haired friend in the restaurant." Zack said.

"You met Hannah Montana and Mikayla" Cody said in disbelief. "How are you so damn lucky?"

"I don't know. That's not even the best part." Zack said "One of Hannah's dancers cancelled so Max is filling in for her."

"Wow just wow." Cody said. "Anyway I should tell Bailey."

Cody ran out of his room.

"What's Cody running for?" Woody asked as he entered the room.

Hannah returned to her room. She decided on something. Later when everyone was out she was going to enjoy the festivities of the boat as Miley.

"So you really think this will work?" Lola asked as she removed her wig.

"Of course it will." Hannah said as she also removed hers.

"I wonder what Jackson and Oliver are doing right now." Lilly said.

In Malibu, Jackson Stewart and Oliver Oken had taken out a fire extinguisher. Robby's Ray's polka-dotted table had apparently burst into flames.

"Probably nothing." Miley said.

Bailey was in her room by herself. She had no idea where London was. She suddenly heard a loud knock her door. She opened the door to find an out of breath Cody. He looked like he had been running.

"Cody what happened?" Bailey asked.

Cody just panted and held out the tickets.

Bailey screamed and hugged Cody tightly.

"Can't breathe." Cody managed to get out.

"Sorry." Bailey said as she let him go. "Cody this is going to be the best date ever! And I thought of an idea on how we can stay together after the school year is done."

"How?" Cody asked.

"We need to get married." Bailey said.

"Bailey we're both minors. Can't you just convince your family to move to Boston?" Cody said, taken aback by the idea.

"There's no room in Boston for a family of 15 and I could never convince them to leave Kettlecorn." Bailey said.

"Well it's not that I don't want to marry you but I don't think there's anywhere we could get married. Most places would only let us marry if you were pregnant. And since we haven't done that, you shouldn't be." Cody explained.

"No I'm not pregnant." Bailey confirmed. "But that's not entirely true; most states allow anyone under the age of 18 to marry with custodial parental consent."

"I doubt my mom would give me permission to marry." Cody said.

"Well we could also try Pennsylvania." Bailey said. "Since we're both 16, we could get married without consent."

"Bailey, are you sure that there's no other way?" Cody asked in desperation.

"Cody, I've considered every possible solution. We just passed the deadline for a boarding school in Boston, so that's not an option. I'm too late along to apply for a GED program so I could go to College and I couldn't apply for the spring semester anyway. Believe me Cody, I've thought of everything." The girl explained.

"Well if there's no other possible option..." Cody said thinking to himself. He was about to say something.

So I decided bring some drama into the story about the difficulties of Cody and Bailey's relationship. I have 2 more chapters planned before the sequel.


	12. Chapter 12

"Cody, I've considered every possible solution. We just passed the deadline for a boarding school in Boston, so that's not an option. I'm too late along to apply for a GED program so I could go to College and I couldn't apply for the spring semester anyway. Believe me Cody, I've thought of everything." The girl explained.

"Well if there's no other possible option..." Cody said thinking to himself. He was about to say something. "I guess I'll do it."

"Oh thank you, Cody!" Bailey said as she hugged him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Cody asked.

"Well before the ship returns to Boston for our final stop, Mr. Moseby has tickets to a Patriots game in Pittsburgh." Bailey said.

"And how do you know this?" Cody asked.

"Because he's taking Miss Tutweiller." Bailey said.

"So are we supposed to head to the courthouse or something while they're at the game?" Cody asked.

"That's what I was thinking" Bailey said.

"That's probably going to be the most interesting day of my life." Cody said.

"I know Cody but a love like ours isn't something that I can just give up over distance especially since long distance relationships never work." Bailey said.

"Do you think this is something that we could keep between us?" Cody asked

"Well it's kind of hard to keep a marriage a secret." Bailey said. "And no one knows then it wouldn't work. That's the whole point."

"Point taken." Cody said "Well at least you could not change your name. That way the school won't have to know. The one in Boston I mean."

"We can sort out everything later." Bailey said.

"My mom's going to be upset that I'm getting married before her." Cody said.

"Well at least you'll be able to take me to the wedding." She said.

Miley Stewart checked the door to see if anyone was around. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she slowly walked out of the room. She was wearing her normal clothes. Lilly also walked out of the room, wearing her normal clothes.

"So what should we do first?" Lilly asked.

"How about we head down to the arcade?" Miley suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Lilly said. "I hope they wave a Wii."

"Or maybe we could head to the Pizza Bar." Miley said.

"What are we waiting for let's go explore this ship." Lilly said.

Miley and Lilly ran over to the pizza bar. They was basically no line except for Woody Fink.

"Hello Ladies." Woody said.

"Hey what's up?" Lilly said, trying to keep a low profile.

"Both of you look so pretty." Woody said.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." Lilly said.

"Yeah me too." Miley added.

"Oh I wasn't hitting on you." Woody said. "I have a girlfriend of my own."

Addison walked into the pizza bar. "Haywood, what did I tell you about flirting with other girls?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wasn't flirting with them. I was just talking to them." Woody said.

"Yeah he was being good." Miley said as she grabbed some pizza.

"Okay, then I guess I'm being rude." Addison said. "I'm Addison Davis and this is my boyfriend, Woody Fink."

"I'm Miley and this is Lilly." The popstar in disguise said before pointing to her friend.

"So are you two passengers?" Addison asked. "Cause I've never seen you in class."

"Yeah we're here for the cruise to Hawaii." Lilly said.

"Are you two going to the Hannah Montana concert?" Addison asked.

"Yeah" Lilly said before Miley elbowed her. "I mean no. We couldn't get tickets."

"Aww that sucks." Addison said. "So where are you from?"

"Malibu." Miley said. "Do you want a soda?"

"No I'm not good with sugar." Addison said. "There's a video of me on Youtube on a sugar rush."

"Oh I thought you looked familiar. That was so funny." Lilly said. She then noticed Miley scowling at her. "But it must have been terrible for you."

"So how long have you and Woody been going out?" Lilly asked.

"Three weeks, six days, 12 hours and…" Woody said looking at his watch. "22 minutes."

"That's impressive." Miley said. "How did you memorize that?"

"Well I just looked at the clock at the time our first date began." Woody said.

"I think it's sweet." Addison said as she took a piece of pizza off of Woody's plate.

"So what's the school like here?" Lilly asked.

"It's pretty cool. We get to see all of these cool places." Addison said. "But there's no room for girls. We had a lot more girls apply and not enough guys."

"Oh we weren't looking to apply." Lilly said. "Though it would be kind of cool."

Meanwhile Max and Mikayla were locked in a fierce game of foosball.

"And Max hits the ball toward the goal but Mikayla blocks and kicks into Max's GOAL!!!" Zack said.

"Now if only knew how to speak Spanish." Max said.

"That would be too hard. Those people speak too fast." Zack said.

"Do you need help with your Spanish?" Mikayla asked. Alex Russo might not have been very good at Spanish but Mikayla Martinez spoke it fluently.

"We don't really need to know Spanish." Zack said.

A few days later, the ship arrived in Hawaii. The concert went pretty well and Max made five hundred dollars for dancing for Hannah. The boat had already returned to Los Angeles and dropped Hannah, Lola and Robby Ray off. Now it was on its way back to New York.

"It was nice meeting you." Zack waved to Mikayla as she was about to leave the ship.

"It's too bad I'll never see you again, London." Justin said to his new girlfriend.

"You don't have to worry about that." London said. "I can fly over to New York once a week and we can continue to be together."

"That would be awesome." Justin said. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Ciao whatever that means." London said.

Justin and Mikayla left the boat and returned to their home at Waverly Place.

"So it looks like you and London got rather cozy." Mikayla said.

"We did, didn't we?" Justin said. "I never thought it would happen. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was nice not worrying about being Alex for a little while but I think that I'm done with it." Mikayla said.

Justin just stood there.

"That means cast the spell, stupid." Mikayla said.

"Oh sorry." Justin said. "Mikayla is done with her cruise-o, change her back into Alex Russo."

Mikayla watched as her red hair extensions disappeared and her clothes changed back into her normal attire.

:"Cruise-o?" Alex said. "You suck at rhyming."

"Well at least it worked." Justin said. "And a thank you would be nice."

"That's more of something that Mikayla would do. But Alex would be think of some new scheme to make herself laugh." Alex said.

Suddenly, Jerry Russo walked into the room. "Oh hey Justin you're back. Alex did you finish your science homework?" He said. Because of the spell, he didn't notice that Alex had gone anywhere. Too him and his wife, she had been there all along.

"I was working on it, Daddy but then I saw that Justin had gotten back and couldn't wait to see him." Alex lied.

"Maybe you're not such a lost cause after all." Jerry said. "But after dinner, you will start back up on it."

"I understand, Daddy." Alex said trying to be sweet.

"So Justin, why don't you tell me about your trip?" The Russo patriarch said.

"It was awesome. Not only did I get to meet London Tipton, I also got to go on a date with her." Justin said. "And she liked it. She said she was going to try to come here once a week."

"Well I'm happy for you, son. I never expected that you would get the chance." Jerry said.

Back on the boat, Cody Martin walked across the hall over to hi brother's room. He knocked on the door.

Zack opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Zack, I have something important to tell you." Cody said.

And so ends the crossover. Now pretty much everyone but Alex/Mikayla is in a relationship. I hope you people enjoyed the Addison/Woody scenes. Keep reading because the last chapter is coming.


	13. Chapter 13

On the S.S. Tipton, Cody Martin walked across the hall over to hi brother's room. He knocked on the door.

Zack opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Zack, I have something important to tell you." Cody said. "Bailey and I are getting married."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"When we stop in Pittsburgh, me and Bailey are going to the courthouse to get married." Cody said.

"Why are you getting married?" Zack asked.

"So Bailey doesn't have to go back to Kettlecorn." Cody explained. "She can move to Boston."

"So you're having a wedding?" Zack asked.

"No, we're just buying a marriage license." Cody said.

"And why are you doing this in Pittsburgh?" Zack questioned.

"Because Pennsylvania is the only state we can do it without parental consent." Cody remarked.

"Huh?" Zack said not understanding.

"It means we don't have to ask our parents." Cody explained.

"You know that mom's going to be mad at you." Zack said.

"Yeah I know, but this is a decision that I have to make on my own." Cody explained.

"I just think that you're making a huge mistake. Marriage is a pretty big thing." Zack said. "You can't just get out of it."

Meanwhile, Bailey went over to Max's room. She lightly knocked the door. No one answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Max said from behind Bailey, causing the farm girl to jump. She was holding a glass of soda.

"You can start by not doing that." Bailey said.

"So do you want to talk about something?" Max asked as she took a drink of her soda.

"Well I have some pretty good news. Cody and I are getting married!" Bailey exclaimed.

Max spit out her drink. "What did you just say?!" She shouted.

"I said Cody and I are getting married." Bailey repeated.

"And why the hell are you getting married?" Max asked. "You're only 16."

"Well if I don't get married, I'll have to break up with Cody and return to Kettlecorn." Bailey said. "Neither of those are appealing to me."

"Well that makes a lit bit of sense but couldn't try to convince your family to just move to Boston?" Max asked.

"I've already gone this with Cody. I wouldn't be doing this unless it was my last resort. I considered everything else. This is the only one that I know will work." Bailey explained.

"And how exactly are you supposed to get married? You have to be eighteen to get married." Max countered.

"Actually in Pennsylvania, you only have to be sixteen and we happen to be stopping before our last stop in Boston. Mr. Moseby is taking Miss Tutweiller to a football game between the Steelers and Patriots. We were going to head to the court house while they're at the game." Bailey said, before taking a breath.

"And how are you going to pay for this wedding?" Max asked. "Marriage licenses aren't exactly cheap."

"Well I was hoping to ask you if I could borrow 40 dollars." Bailey said.

"How are you going to pay me back?" Max asked.

"Well I was planning to get a job as soon as we get to Boston." Bailey said.

"When do you need the money?" Max asked.

"In two weeks, when we stop in Pittsburgh." Bailey answered.

"Okay I just hope this all works out for you." Max said.

Two weeks passed and the S.S Tipton came to a stop. Mr. Moseby was dressed in a Tom Brady jersey with several other layers since it was snowing in Pittsburgh. Miss Tutweiller was also dressed in various layers of Patriots apparel.

"Are we all set?" Moseby asked.

"Well I need to talk to the students." Miss Tutweiller said as she assembled the students. "Okay you are free to explore the city but don't anything illegal or that would cost the ship money."

After the announcement, the teacher and cruise director left.

Max handed Bailey two twenty dollar bills. "Now I expect you to pay me back." She said.

"I promise that I will." Bailey said. "Thank you so much."

Bailey was dressed a in a knee-length dress with leg warmers underneath. She put a heavy coat on over it. Cody was dressed in a suit, also with a heavy coat. Luckily the court house was only about a mile from the dock.

"You ready?" Bailey asked.

"As I'll ever be." Cody said as they began to walk to the courthouse.

When they got there, they found it to be mostly deserted.

"You know we close in ten minutes." The clerk said to the couple.

"We just need to buy a marriage license." Bailey said as she took off her coat. Cody did the same.

"Do you have identification?" The clerk asked. "You need to be sixteen to get married without your parents here."

Cody and Bailey both flashed their student i.d.s.

"Alright then you need to fill out these forms and I need forty dollars." The clerk said.

Bailey handed him the money and began to fill out the forms. She then handed them to Cody. Once he was done, he took them to the clerk. The clerk printed out a form and stamped it to notarize it and the two teens signed the document.

"Congratulations, you are now Mr. and Mrs." The clerk stopped and said as he looked at the forms. "Cody Martin."

"That's it?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's it." The clerk said as he handed Cody the document. "Now beat it, we're closed."

Cody and Bailey both put their coats on and left the court house.

"So I guess now we should have some sort of honeymoon." Bailey said.

"Well I don't think we should. Just because we are married, doesn't mean we need to take any chances with children right now." Cody said.

"You make a good point. That would be probably hurt both of our chances of getting into Yale." Bailey said. "I was thinking that maybe we could have a wedding in a few years though."

"I'd be okay with that." Cody said.

Two days later, the ship had returned to Boston for its final stop. The students were done with school for the semester. Dating Max had helped Zack's grades improve as well so he ended up passing all of his classes.

All of the students' parents had arrived to pick up their children, except for London's of course. Mr. Moseby had cut a deal with Mr. Tipton to trade positions with Esteban and Miss Tutweiller would be teaching at the high school.

"Bailey, are you ready to go?" Her mother asked as Bailey came out with her bag.

"Mom I don't really want to go back to Kettlecorn." Bailey said.

"I don't understand." Her mom said.

Cody walked out of his room and stood next to Bailey.

"Mom this is Cody, my husband." Bailey said.

This caused both Mrs. Pickett and Carey Martin to blink.

"Did she just say husband, Cody?" Carey asked.

"Yes she did. We married two days ago." Cody explained.

"You two better have a good reason for this." Mrs. Pickett said.

"Well we didn't want to have to break-up because the semester was ending." Bailey said.

"So we figured if we had something legally binding, we wouldn't have to." Cody finished.

"How did you even get married?" Carey asked. "You're both sixteen."

"That happens to be the legal age for Pennsylvania. We had stopped in Pittsburgh." Bailey said as she looked at Carey. "I was hoping I could stay at the hotel with you, Zack and Cody. Don't worry Mom, I promise we'll visit over spring break."

"You need to have your own room." Carey said. "There's not enough space in ours. And I hope you two didn't do this just so you could have sex."

"Mom, we don't plan on do that right now." Cody said. "We don't wanna risk having a kid."

"Where's your brother?" Carey asked.

"He's probably just running late." Cody said.

In Zack's room, Max was laying on the bed, in only her underwear.

"You look amazing." Zack said.

"Zack, before we get started can you do something for me?" Max asked.

"What is it, baby?" Zack asked.

"Lock the door." Max said.

And that is the end to New Girl on Deck. The sequel will not be happening immediately but keep watching for it.


End file.
